Zabawa w chowanego/scenariusz
Na dworze pada deszcz, co powoduje, że chłopcy i ich przyjaciele nie wiedzą co robić. Z ukrycia wychodzi Irving - największy fan chłopców i proponuje zabawę w chowanego. Chłopcy w tym celu budują pomniejszator, którego dotyka Fretka i zmniejsza się. Tymczasem Dundersztyc tworzy robalobota, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie mieszka Pepe. Zabawa w chowanego (Odcinek zaczyna się w salonie, gdzie znajdują się Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ na dworze pada deszcz.) Linda: Fineasz, Ferb wybieram się do Vivian na kilka godzin, miłej zabawy! Buford: W co można się bawić kiedy pada deszcz? Izabela: Możemy pomówić o uczuciach. Buford: Dobra, powtórzę w co można się bawić kiedy pada deszcz?! Baljeet: Ja chętnie pomówię o moich uczuciach. Buford: (Uderza Baljeeta.) Jak się teraz czujesz?! Baljeet: Boli mnie. Buford: Załatwione, nawet fajna zabawa! Irving: Może pobawimy się w chowanego? Fineasz: Kto to powiedział?! Irwing: (Siedzi obok na kanapie.) To ja! Fineasz: A kim jesteś? Irwing: Pozwólcie zatem, że się przedstawię. Jestem Irwin, wasz największy fan. Hyhyhyhy! Fineasz: A jak długo tam siedziałeś? Irwing: Od kilku godzin. Według horoskopu jestem statystą. (Wyjmuje swój album ze zdjęciami.) Patrzcie tylko. Mam album z waszymi przygodami. To kolejka górska, którą zbudowaliście, a to wasze słynne rydwany, a wtedy jedliście te zupę. Baljeet: Ha! Co za frajer! Fineasz: To kosmyk włosów Ferba? Irwing: (Zabiera album.) Nie dotykaj! Fineasz: Irwing proponuje chowanego. Buford: Czy dom nie jest trochę za mały na dobrą zabawę w chowanego? Ferb: Być może problem nie tkwi, że dom jest za mały tylko, że my za duzi. Fineasz: Racja! Posiedźcie tu chwilę, a Ferb i ja wykorzystamy technologie z odcinka z łodzią podwodna, aby zrobić zmniejszacz. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Irwing: Hahahahah! Zawsze tak mówisz! Ja mogę to o Pepe? Fineasz: Co? Irwing: No wiesz mam na myśli gdzie jest Pepe! Fineasz: (Zdziwiony) Dobrze? Irwing: Gdzie jest Pepe ? Nie, nie poczekaj potrafię lepiej! Gdzie jest Pepe? Gdzie jest Pepe? Gdzież to podziałeś się Pepe?! Ciekawe dokąd poszedł Pepe! (Reszta dzieci powoli odchodzi.) Och! Gdzież może być ten dziobak! Gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Pepe) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry Agencie P. Dundersztyc zadręcza nas głupawymi telefonami! Dundersztyc (sekretarka): Hallo Monogram!...Jesteś w domu? Jeśli jesteś w domu, to odbierz proszę. Halo! Oh, nie cierpię sekretarek! Dobra słuchaj, jestem zły i Pepe pan dziobak ma tu przyjść i mnie powstrzymać! Ej, zaraz czy to było pip? Skończył mi się czas?! Eee… i tak wiem co robicie, zresztą zadzwonię później! Monogram: Masz się dowiedzieć co tym razem planuje...! Dundersztyc (sekretarka): Eee… halo! Ostatnim razem skończył mi się czas, więc chciałem powiedzieć że... (W tym samym czasie mówi monogram.) Major Monogram: Odkryj jego plan i go powstrzymaj! Dundersztyc: Zadzwonię na komórkę i się nagram... Major Monogram: Ehh.. (Wzdycha.) Dundersztyc (sekretarka): To tak na wszelki wypadek...(Rozłącza się.) (Salon w domu Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: (Rozstawia w salonie nową maszynę.) Już gotowe! Przyrząd zmniejszający. Teraz niech każdy z was przyłoży do niego rękę! (Wszyscy dotykają maszyny i zmniejszają się.) Izabela: Wow, jesteśmy malutcy! (Rozgląda się z przyjaciółmi po domu.) Fineasz, wasz stolik do kawy jest ogromny! Buford: (Podnosi ogromny ołówek.) Hyhy… ołówko-sztanga! Baljeet: (Stoi przy króliki z kurzu.) Czy ktoś może mi zrobić zdjęcie z tym królikiem z kurzu? (Ferb robi zdjęcie.) Fineasz, to fantastyczne, wszystkich trzeba zmniejszyć! Izabela: Bądź mały! Irwing: Malutki! Fineasz: Zmniejsz się! (Piosenka Gdy się zmniejszysz) Gdy się zmniejszysz basenem jest każdy zlew A podłoga to stadion ,że hej Gdy się zmniejszysz to wszyscy polubią cię bo tylko ty przez kraty przeciśniesz się. Trampolinę z gąbki zrób jeśli tylko chcesz A z grzebienia rząd więziennych cel Twój telewizor ekranem kinowym jest I na złotej rybce przepłyniesz się Usiądź w papierowym samolocie, i przeleć przez cały dom Ziarnka piasku to fiord, a okruszek to tort i bakterie z tobą bawić się chcą, Kiedy zmniejszysz się Kiedy zmniejszysz się Oto jest spółka zło Dund.... (Pepe wyważa drzwi.) Dundersztyc: Och, Pepe panie dziobaku! (Wyrzuca butelkę do śmietnika.) Przyłapałeś mnie! Chciałem wrzucić odnawialne śmieci do kosza na śmieci zwykłe, ależ jestem zły. Dałeś mi porządną lekcję. Od dziś segreguję śmieci. Będę zielony od stóp do głów! Będą na mnie mówić el zieleń i zamieszkam w zielonce. (Prowadząc Pepe do drzwi przyczepia mu swój mały inator.) Do widzenia, jedź ostrożnie i dzięki za rozwalenie mi drzwi, mam za swoje. (Dom Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: W porządku, możemy zacząć zabawę w chowanego. (Zaczyna się trząść podłoga.) Izabela: Aaa...co to? Baljeet: Trzęsienie ziemi! Fineasz: (Fretka schodzi po schodach.) Nie, to Fretka! Ej, Fretka kryje, wszyscy chować się! (Wszyscy się kryją.) Fretka: (Rozmawia przez komórkę ze Stefą.) Stefa, ta kokarda jest urocza, to twój znak rozpoznawczy. Ty masz kokardę, a ja mam... (Zauważa maszynę Fineasza i Ferba.) ...dziwny metalowy szmelc na środku salonu, oddzwonię później. (Rozłącza się.) To z pewnością dzieło Fineasza i Ferba, więc musi coś robić! (Fretka wychodzi do domu Vivian.) Izabela: Fineasz spójrz! Stojak od parasoli! (Fretka sięga po parasol.) Fineasz: To Baljeet! Baljeet: O nie, znalazła mnie. Chyba muszęęęęę! (Gdy Fretka otwiera parasol Baljeet unosi się w górę) Ał...ło..łał! (Uderza się o żyrandol i na nim ląduje.) Fineasz i Izabela: Baljeet! Baljeet: Nic mi nie jest! (Fretka wychodzi na dwór z maszyną braci.) Fineasz: Musimy odzyskać Zmniejszacz! Irwing: Wy zawsze macie jakiś plan! Fineasz: Nie mamy planu. Irwing: Co!? Fineasz: Musimy go wymyślić. Irwing: Nie ma wymyślania! W albumie tego nie było! Chcecie powiedzieć, że zawsze improwizujecie? Ouu... wpadli moi idole! Baljeet: Hej wy tam, ja wciąż tu jestem! A takie dwie zdechłe muchy..! Fineasz: Spokojnie Baljeet, zdejmiemy cię stamtąd jak najszybciej! Baljeet: Jak mam być spokojny?! Przez te klimatyzacje niedługo zamarznę! Brrr... (Trzęsie się z zimna.) bardzo zimno, B-bardzo zimno! (Pepe wchodzi do domu i kładzie się spać, na plecach dziobak ma przyczepioną pluskwę) Dundersztyc: (W SZD) Włączyć robalobota! (Pluskwa na plecach Pepe zamienia się w miniaturowego robota kamerę.) Tak mój malutki robaloszpiegu, pokaż gdzie mieszka Pepe! Właśnie tak, podejdź do drzwi, żebym zobaczył numer domu. Uuuu… nareszcie dowiem się gdzie mieszka Pepe pan dziobak. Podejdę, zadzwonię dzwonkiem i ucieknę. Hahaha...! (Fretka idzie do domu Izabeli z maszyną Fineasza i Ferba gdy pada ulewny deszcz, po pewnym czasie jednak pogoda gwałtownie się zmienia i robi się słonecznie.) Fretka: Hej mamo! Chciałabym ci coś pokazać! Ha, wyprzedzam was o jeden kroczek, jeden! Do czego to może być.. (Dotyka maszyny Fineasza i Ferba i staje się mała.) Aaaa! Hyyyy! Jestem mała! Gdzie jest wsteczny guzik?! Vivian: (Otwiera drzwi.) Kto tam, kto tam? Jestem pewna, że słyszałam pukanie. (Zauważa maszynę Fineasza i Ferba.) Ojej, lepiej zabiorę stąd tę zabawkę. (Gdy matka Izabeli podnosi wynalazek chłopców Fretka spada z przedmiotu na chodnik.) Fretka: Aaaaaaaa! Prosze pani! Proszę pani! (Vivian wchodzi do środka.) To ja Fretka, halo! Aaaaaaaaa! (Ześlizgując się z trawy spada na ziemię.) Najwyraźniej sama sobie na to wszystko zasłużyła...Aaaaaa! (Fretka przerażona przez wielką gąsienicę ucieka.) (Dom Flynn-Fletcherów, dzieci chcą odzyskać maszynę, by uratować Baljeeta.) Izabela: Będziemy musieli przejść na drugą stronę ulicy. Irwin: To bez sensu! Na pewno skończymy w odkurzaczu! Buford: Dzięki kapitanie maruda. (Podchodzi do dzieci pluskwa Dundersztyca, która jest od nich większa.) Wszyscy: Aaaaaaaa! Dundersztyc: (U siebie w domu obserwuje obraz z kamery w monitorze.) Co? To program dla dzieci czy co?! No pewnie coś przestroiło sygnał! (Wali w klawiaturę i niszczy ją.) Ah!! A teraz kompletnie straciłem obraz! Hmm...Oby tylko robot nie zdziczał. (W domu Fineasza i Ferba robot wariuje.) Fineasz: (Dzieci uciekają.) Co to w ogóle jest?! Czy my go kiedyś zrobiliśmy? Irwing: (Sprawdza album.) W albumie tego nie ma. Fineasz: (Zauważa stół.) Uwaga wszyscy, rozdzielamy się! (Dzieci rozdzielają się przy nodze od stołu i robot w nią uderza, powodując, że igły i nici spadają na podłogę.) Fineasz i Izabela: (Przerażeni igłami lecącymi w ich stronę.) Aaaaa! (Dzieci uciekają przed robotem.) Izabela: (Potyka się o nitkę, a robot w tym czasie idzie w jej kierunku.) Aaaa…Aaaaaaaaaa! (Fieasz na nitce zlatuję i zabiera ze sobą Izabelę na stół, by nic jej się nie stało, następnie schodzi na dół by z chłopakami walczyć z robotę.) Fineasz: Rzucać liny panowie! (Chłopcu oplatają robota nitkami, by go spacyfikować.) Buford: (Do Irwina) Co tam misiu, nie chcesz przejść do historii? Irwin: A czy mam inne wyjście?! (Biegnie by spacyfikować robota nitką, ale przebiega obok i wali w nogę stołu.) (Izabela schodzi ze stołu, bierze nić Irwina i przewraca nią robota, który się wyłącza.) Fineasz: Świetny rzut Izabelo! Izabela: Dziękuję bardzo! Buford: Jaaaauuuuaaaa!(Krzyczy stojąc na pokonanym robocie.) Fineasz: Sam bym tego lepiej nie wyraził. Buford: Aaaaaaaaa! (Odrywa robotowi część z kamerą i rzuca ją w stronę śpiącego Pepe.) (Mała Fretka spaceruje po ogródku rodziny Garcia-Shapiro.) Fretka: Hyyy...! Aaaaaaaa! (Pinky zauważa dziewczynę i zaczyna na nią szczekać.) (W domu Fineasza i Ferba) Izabela: To było po prostu super! Irwin: Tak, ale wciąż jesteśmy mali, co teraz? (Ferb przebudowuje robota Dundersztyca na robota latającego.) Fineasz: Jesteś genialny! Wszyscy gotowi?! (Wszyscy wskakują na robota.) Irwing: Hahh! Po raz pierwszy nie będę musiał siebie wkleić! (Robi zdjęcie.) Hyhyhyhy! Buford: Napisz o tym na blogu... Izabela: Lećmy po Baljeeta. (Wszyscy szukają na żyrandolu Baljeeta.) Dzieci: Baljeet! Izabela: Gdzie on jest?! Fineasz: Nie widzę go. Buford: Widzieliście, tam się coś rusza. Baljeet: (Wychodzi z muchy.) Aaaaa! Dzieci: Fuj!!! Baljeet: Zrobiłem co konieczne żeby przetrwać! (W ogródku Izabeli Fretka ucieka przed Pinkim.) Fretka: Aaaaa! (Dzieci przylatują na ratunek Fretce na robocie.) Izabela: Pimpuś nie! Siad, zły pies, gdzie twoje maniery!? (Pinky odchodzi.) Fineasz: Co słychać krótka siostro?! Fretka: Fineasz? Całe szczęście! (Wsiada na robota i leci z dziećmi do domu Izabeli.) Kto śmierdzi jak mucha? Baljeet: Musiałem jakoś przetrwać, jasne! (Dzieci lądują na stole w domu Izabeli przy zmniejszczu.) Fineasz: Szybko! I razem! (Wszyscy dotykają maszyny i zwiększają się.) Izabela: Hura Fineasz! Baljeet'': Juchuu Fineasz! '''Irwing: I ty też, Ferb! Vivian: (Razem z Lindą pije kawę w salonie.) Iza, czy to ty!? Izabela: (Z kuchni) Tak mamo! Fretka: To tym razem wpadliście! Gdy mama tu przyjdzie ....Mamo! (Biegnie do salonu po mamę.) Irwing: (Do Fineasza) Hyhyhy, poszła po waszą mamę! Fineasz: Co?! (W domu Dundersztyca, Heinz chce naprawić monitor z obrazem z kamery, która leży obok śpiącego Pepe.) '' '''Dundersztyc': No działaj niech cię, działaj! (Puka w monitor.) (Pepe słyszy stukanie i zakłada fedorę.) No już! No proszę, pukanie w ekran pomaga, super! (Na monitorze widać Pepe trzymającego kamerę.) Znów widzę pana dziobaka! Aaaaa! Hehehe! W porządku panie dziobaku, czy mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi drobną przysługę i przytrzymaj to przy swojej tabliczce ze swoim adresem. (Pepe tłucze kamerkę i idzie znów spać.) (W domu Izabeli Fretka biegnie po mamę.) Fretka: Mamo, mamo, mamo, muszę pokazać ci coś w kuchni! Szybko chodź, chodź, chodź! (Zaciąga Lindę do kuchni.) Linda: Idę, córeczko. (W domu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Myślisz, że jesteś sprytny, Pepe panie dziobaku? Ale dzisiaj po raz pierwszy w życiu mogę specjalnie użyć przycisku autodestrukcji. Przygotuj się na swój koniec Pepe panie dziobaku! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk autodestrukcji i jego robot znika razem z wynalazkiem Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Widzisz? He..he? (Nie zauważa maszyny.) Co?! Przecież tutaj stało! Przysięgam tu stał jakiś przyrząd, my byliśmy mali a potem urośliśmy.... Linda: (Do Vivian) Ah, nastolatki! Vivian: Oh, los jovenes! (W domu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No to koniec i jestem cały....A jednak czuję jakąś pustkę. Zabawa w chowanego/scenariusz Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2